Entre sable et écume
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: On ouvre une porte et, tout d'un coup ,notre monde s'effondre. Il ne reste rien pour se raccrocher...à part cette main si semblable à la sienne...Quand un coeur saigne...[OS YAOI TWINCEST]
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo everybody (wah le mélange de langue xD)!!**

**Vous allez bien?? **

**Pour ma part, je suis libérée des cours (ouf) et il ne me reste que 2 examens que je devrais réviser au lieu d'écrire des trucs complétement pourris mais bon...**

**Donc voici une nouvelle fanfic TH. C'est celle que j'ai envoyé pour le concours du magazine Dream'up. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez entendu parler! Enfin voilà, j'ai écrit ça! J'espère que ça plaira !**

**Bonne lecture!**

**x Harrie x**

**_PS: Un merci tout spécial à ma Sinouninette qui m'a fait quelques remarques pertinentes et à mon ours de pain d'épice pour sa patience (ça fait 3 ans qu'il supporte mes folies O.o)_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Les 4 garçons de Tokio Hotel ne sont pas ma propriété exclusive (boude)

**Pairing: **BillKaulitz/Inconnue...Et pour les yaoiste, la fin pourrait se faire passer par un léger BK/TK

**Rating: **Perso, je ne trouve pas qu'il y ait quelque chose d'osé mais bon...Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, donc: T !!!! (Nan, pas pour Tom xD)

**Contexte:** En ce moment, au bord de la mer...(ça fait rêver, hein )

* * *

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤ Entre sable et écume ¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Un vertige puis le silence.

Spectateur forcé. Un film qu'il ne veut pas voir mais qui, néanmoins, capture toute son attention. Une fille et un garçon dans la même pièce. Une chambre.

Ses yeux, à la fois révulsés et avides, ne perdent rien. Chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque mouvement s'inscrit en lui, dans sa chair. Et ça fait mal, une lame s'est enfoncée loin dans son âme.

Le film continue de défiler. Des mains posées sur son corps, elles effleurent. Des souffles précipités, il respire son odeur.

Malgré la douleur, il sourit. Il sourit à la mort. La mort qui lui retire ça, ce qu'il considère comme le plus précieux des cadeaux : l'amour. Amour trompé, sentiments piétinés.

Son cœur s'accélère quand il le voit caresser son visage. Et elle se permet de dire « encore, encore ».

On dit que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort…Mais il se sent déjà mort.

Il voudrait hurler sa souffrance, cependant aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Lui, pourtant, est chanteur.

Pas l'ombre d'une larme, pas l'ombre d'un remord.

Encore un dernier effort.

Refermer cette porte pour étouffer le secret qui s'y cache.

Ses jambes tremblent. Il doit se retenir, un petit peu, encore.

Cependant, il ne peut endiguer son cœur qui saigne…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je descends rapidement les escaliers menant à la plage. Un besoin de m'éloigner de toute présence humaine me guide.

Ma démarche se fait moins assurée lorsque je m'engage sur le sable mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avancer d'un pas rageur. Arrivé en haut de la plus haute dune, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur le sol. Ma respiration est saccadée, et je laisse mon souffle évacuer cette colère qui n'a pas encore éclatée. Mon cœur cogne durement dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il veut s'arracher de ma personne pour ne plus ressentir, pour ne plus souffrir.

Mes yeux balayent doucement la plage. Personne à l'horizon. Seul. Entouré d'un million de grains de sable et d'une mer s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon. Une immensité bleue qui noie peu à peu un Soleil rouge sang.

Je laisse mon regard se perdre sur ce qui s'offre à moi. Il se voile peu à peu, laissant d'autres images envahir mes pupilles. Des images qui défilent et qui forment un souvenir. Un, deux, trois, etcetera. Et ces souvenirs forment un morceau de vie. Ils vont et viennent, dansant et se succédant sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Bonheur passé me narguant. Ces visions qui me font sentir encore plus mal. Et lorsque ces souvenirs repartent, ils laissent dans ma bouche le parfum d'une douce amertume.

Je me souviens de… 

_**Deux regards qui s'accrochent au détour d'une rue. Impression de déjà vu. Une paire marron et une paire bleue grisé.**_

_**Deux souffles qui se mélangent, deux bouches se frôlant, partageant une même chaleur, un même instant, une même sensation.**_

_**Deux regards qui partagent à nouveau une intimité, quelque chose qu'eux seuls peuvent saisir entre leurs doigts fragiles et le conserver dans un endroit secret.**_

_**Des mains remontant doucement le long d'un dos. Une peau tiède mais tremblante. Chair de poule. Bulle de plaisir et un dernier souffle échangé au creux d'une nuit bien particulière.**_

_**Deux regards s'encrant l'un dans l'autre pour partager un dernier secret…Avant de se laisser emporter par Morphée.**_

_**Mais à présent…**_

Cette amertume fait remonter la douleur. Ce mal qui se diffuse rapidement dans l'esprit et qui force à remplir, d'eau salée, mes yeux cerclés de noir. Aucune larme ne tombe, encore retenues par une colère vivace. Feu et eau.

J'enlève mes chaussures pour pouvoir profiter du toucher, si particulier, du sable contre la peau fine de mes pieds. Des lacets qui se délassent, comme on défait le nœud d'un paquet cadeau…Cadeau qui se révèle au final désillusion et trahison.

Je me relève pour descendre cette petite montagne de sable. Je veux me rapprocher de l'eau

Mes pieds s'enfoncent légèrement dans cette masse ocre. Drôles de picotements.

Je laisse mes pieds me guider jusqu'au bord de cette mer, si calme mais qui n'en reste pas moins dangereuse. Elle peut à tout moment se réveiller pour laisser sa violence et sa colère se déchaîner.

Le doux clapotis des vagues vient bercer les battements de mon cœur. Eau dansante. Rythme lent et serein. Berceuse qui endort peu à peu mes émotions exacerbées.

Je marche calmement. Ma tête est baissée…Ce genre de promenade n'est-elle pas réservée aux amoureux ? C'est tout du moins ce que je croyais. Douce illusion meurtrie. Les ailes du papillon se retrouvent atrophiés par les mensonges et la dureté de cette vie.

Quand on est enfant, on rêve de « quand je serais grand ». Et lorsqu'on grandit, l'innocence qui entourait cette demande, disparaît sous les coups des pêchés teintant l'Homme. Et on ne souhaite qu'une chose…Retourner dans ce passé, où l'on pensait que les adultes étaient les plus forts. Se cacher sous ses couvertures et oublier les cauchemars.

Une larme s'échappe et dévale rapidement ma joue. Une autre, puis encore une autre…Elles tombent. La douleur s'estompe, elle cède sa place à la tristesse et la mélancolie. Laissant s'échapper, s'envoler, s'enfuir quelques sentiments et pensées sombres. Profondes, comme le son grave qui s'élevait de son piano. Douce mélodie enivrante, qui en fermant les yeux, pouvait m'emmener loin. Me faire découvrir d'autres horizons.

Ces larmes coulent, les unes après les autres, rejoignant leurs sœurs par million qui résident dans cet océan. Elles ne seront plus seules. Elles partageront avec d'autres cette empreinte de souffrance.

Je ne sais pas durant combien de temps je reste à contempler ce paysage si paisible. Ca a calmé, d'une certaine manière, mon hémorragie interne. Le vent venant de la mer, embruns salés caressant avec douceur mon visage, m'enveloppe.

Et ce soir, je ne suis plus que sensations. Internes et externes. Douces, et à la fois, violentes.

De longues mèches noires viennent cacher partiellement mon visage. Ondulations, répétitions, pourtant je ne m'en lasse pas. Comme si chaque vague était unique. Semblable mais à la fois différente les unes des autres.

Comme nous.

_Tom._

Le sable crisse sous des pas, quelqu'un se rapproche. Cette personne est si près que je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps envahir l'air qui m'entoure. Une présence rassurante, et un parfum familier qui font refouler mes pensées sombres. Il se rapproche et son torse se retrouve tout contre mon dos. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi, doucement, sans me brusquer. Ne pouvant me retenir, je me retourne rapidement pour aller me réfugier contre mon jumeau. Ma tête va se nicher dans son cou, ce cou si semblable au mien.

_Une larme sur ta joue_

_Ta main qui cache tout_

_Cette main qui cache ta tristesse_

_Et toute ta beauté dans la détresse_

S'accrocher, s'agripper sans avoir peur que l'autre ne lâche prise. Ne plus être seul et se faire veiller par une moitié de soi.

La nuit va reprendre ses droits.

Deux mains, deux corps, deux personnes…

Mais au final qu'une seule et même âme.

_**«**Pour connaître la joie, il faut partager. Le bonheur est né jumeau.**»**  
_Lord Byron

_**¤ Fin ¤**_

****

* * *

**Verdict?? (va s'abriter dans son bunker portatif)**

**Une petite review pour nourrir l'auteure affamée ?? XD**

**KissUx**

**x Harrie x**


	2. Séquelle

**Le désert ressemble à peu près à ça...JE SUIS DESESPEREE!!!!!!!!!! ARGH! De un, la fac des Sciences Humaines de Toulouse (où j'étudie quoi) est bloquée depuis 15 jours et j'ai raison d'être pessimiste...De deux, le célibat me pèse et de trois, j'ai le méga poual dans le creux de ma main droite --' ! Vous pouvez remercier une copine auteur (pseudo: coqcigrue) pour m'avoir obligée à taper cette petite merdouille de séquelle (j'ai trop honte va se cacher)...**

**Ce qui me ferait plaisir...C'est un bon massage du dos...argh! JAMES!! JULIEN!! Vennez iciiiii!! xD Et me bourrer la gueule à coup de champagne! Voilà!**

**Brefouille, je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus avec mes histoires. Place à la lecture!**

* * *

****

**Disclaimer:** Les 4 garçons de TH ne sont pas ma propriété (boude)

**Pairing: **Vous l'avez voulu: TK/BK!! YAOI/!\ Twincest /!\

**Rating: **M (il est pourri le lemon, sorry)

**

* * *

**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤ Entre sable et écume ¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Séquelle **

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, enlacés, avant que sa voix vienne briser le silence qui nous entoure.

« Raconte moi » murmure-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Et comme un secret qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de garder, je lui livre tout. Ce que j'ai vu. Ce que j'ai ressenti. Les mots sortent pêle-mêle, rythmés par ma respiration précipitée. Mon cœur s'accélérant face à ces souvenirs douloureux.

« C'est comme si quelque chose venait de se briser » soufflais-je « Je crois bien que c'était mon cœur, Tom… »

La gorge serrée et les yeux brouillés, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme une vague qui vient me terrasser. Violemment sur moi, faisant faiblir mes jambes. Mes bras se raccrochent à mon jumeau et je tombe. Maintenant, j'ai les genoux écorchés.

Tom me suit dans ma chute. Le sable adoucissant l'impact, je fais de ses bras mon refuge.

Quelques minutes passent, s'égrainant silencieusement.

Un froissement de tissu et je sens la paume chaude de mon jumeau sur mon dos. Doucement, de haut en bas, il me transmet un peu de sa chaleur. Je ramasse les quelques miettes de tendresse qu'il veut bien me donner…

« Tu sais Bill, tu ne dois pas oublier que d'autres personnes t'aime. Sincèrement. »

Je laisse échapper un petit « oui », moyennement convaincu.

« Comme moi. »

« Je sais… » dis-je

« Non, tu ne sais pas. » me répond-t-il.

Des points d'interrogation envahissent ma tête. Je me détache de lui et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ne cillant pas, il me laisse aller chercher les réponses à mes questions.

« Je t'aime, Bill. Vraiment… »

Ses yeux crient de vérité…Comment puis-je seulement remettre en cause ce qu'il me dit ? Comment puis-je douter ?

L'esprit embrouillée, je ne sais pas quoi dire…Ni comment réagir…

Mais Tom me devance. Ses lèvres sont parties cueillir les miennes, comme une abeille qui se pose sur une fleur pour en butiner l'essence. Picorer, caresser, mordiller et mes sens s'éveillent. Mon cœur, qui avait loupé un battement, repart de plus belle. Le bruit de nos bouches font écho au bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable. Musique sensuelle qui nous fait perdre pied. Mes yeux sont clos et je me vois voler.

Nous ne devrions pas…Mais, pour moi, ça relève de l'évidence. Comme si c'était inscrit en nous…Une lutte qui ne mènerait à rien. Alors, je me laisse emporter.

Tom cherche à me libérer de mes vêtements. Ces habits, témoins aveugles de ma vie, qui sépare son corps du mien.

Sur le sable, nous nous enlaçons, cherchant à se fondre l'un dans l'autre. L'air frais de l'océan vient chatouiller nos épidermes mais ne refroidit pas le sang qui bout dans nos veines.

Donner et recevoir, faire plaisir et ressentir, une lutte pour arriver à…

D'un coup de rein, je me place sur Tom. Mes doigts partent en exploration sur un corps qui m'est familier et pourtant…Ses soupirs, ses gémissements viennent ponctuer les découvertes que je fais. Mes lèvres vont, elles aussi, s'égarer sur cette peau brûlante. Un téton mordillé, un nombril embrassé, un sexe léché. Un goût musqué empli ma bouche. C'est une sensation inconnue mais plaisante. Une main vient s'agripper à mon épaule, réaction incontrôlable face au plaisir éprouvé. Je continue ma caresse mais rapidement Tom me tire en arrière, pour me faire lâcher prise. Je remonte le long de son corps et je remarque que sa respiration est complètement erratique.

Du bout des doigts, j'effleure les lèvres de mon jumeau. A ce contact, il réouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien.

« Bill » souffle-t-il en laissant sa main droite se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Personne n'a jamais prononcé mon prénom avec autant d'émotions. J'ai l'impression d'être spécial pour lui…Et je crois bien que c'est le cas.

Ses yeux s'attardent sur moi, comme pensif. Dans un recoin de sa tête, je ressens son hésitation…Ca a toujours été lui qui m'a guidé. Cette fois-ci, ce sera moi. Je luis fais un sourire léger et je me rapproche pour l'embrasser. Sentir sa langue dans ma bouche fait exploser des feux d'artifice dans ma tête.

Les mains de mon frère suivent la courbure de mon dos pour finalement se retrouver sur mes fesses. Elles les caressent allégrement, sans pudeur. Par ses mains, il fait onduler mon corps contre le sien. Des frissons parcourent mon être et la chaleur monte. Tellement que je me précipite pour enlever le reste de nos vêtements. Nos peaux se retrouvent collées l'une contre l'autre et c'est comme si deux pièces d'un même puzzle se retrouvaient après de longues années de séparation.

Tom me fait rouler, mais par jeu, je ne me laisse pas faire. Il me fait son petit sourire en coin qui signifie « si tu veux jouer à ça…je suis ton homme ! ». Et ce n'est que lorsque nos corps se retrouvent mouillés que nous nous arrêtons. Tom, au dessus de moi, me regarde puis part embrasser mon cou, sa bouche descendant lentement jusqu'à mon épaule. Ses mains effleurent mon ventre et je ne peux que gémir sous son toucher. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'englobe totalement. C'est si bon.

Deux de ses doigts remontent jusqu'à mon visage, retraçant les courbes de mon visage…Les sourcils, le nez, la bouche. Je gémis légèrement et il en profite pour les faire glisser doucement entre les lèvres. Comprenant le message, ma langue vient les toucher. Je ferme les yeux tout en imaginant que c'est autre chose que je suce. Et je me rend compte de l'effet que j'ai sur Tom quand se dernier me murmure à l'oreille « petit monstre ».

Il retire ses doigts de ma bouche et les fait glisser rapidement entre mes fesses. Ma main droite vient s'accrocher au bras gauche de mon jumeau par anticipation mais aussi à cause de la pointe d'angoisse qui vient me submerger.

Lisant en moi, Tom me lance un regard rassurant et vient m'embrasser avant de commencer son travail de préparation. Ses lèvres caressent ma bouche, me rendant tremblant. C'est au moment où sa langue vient se glisser entre mes lèvres que je sens un premier doigt s'enfoncer en moi. Délicatement, il le fait bouger, et de nouvelles sensations naissent au creux de mon corps. Au fur et à mesure que son baiser s'approfondit, ses doigts se retrouvent au plus profond de moi. La sueur commence à couvrir nos corps et le bien-être se propage.

A travers mes gémissements, je demande à Tom d'y aller, de se dépêcher, que je n'en peux plus, que je le veux. Frémissant d'impatience, il se glisse entre mes cuisses, se rapprochant de mon entrée.

Quand, enfin, son sexe s'introduit en moi, nos respirations s'accélèrent de nouveau. Pouvoir se dire que nous ne formons plus qu'un, maintenant, est vraiment…jubilatoire !

Malgré la légère douleur que je ressens, je n'ai jamais été autant ravagé par le plaisir que maintenant ! Sentir Tom aller et venir en moi est une sensation extraordinaire. Ses mains parcourant mon corps me donnent des ailes. Je touche enfin le ciel.

Nos cris se répondent, des mots d'amour s'entremêlent à la manière de nos corps… Les mains tremblantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres, le plaisir fait vibrer chaque parcelle de nos corps.

Nos mouvements se font plus désordonnés, presque sauvages, violents jusqu'au moment où…Mon ventre se contracte et une forte chaleur s'empare de moi. Sous l'effet de la jouissance, je cris mon plaisir et je me sens sombrer dans une abîme de volupté, vite rejoint par mon frère. Ses gémissements et son souffle précipité caressant mon oreille droite. Ses mains viennent se raccrocher à mes épaules comme s'il avait peur de me voir partir. Mes doigts vont caresser avec douceur son cou, ses épaules, pour en venir à tracer des arabesques sur son dos. Il relève la tête pour encrer ses yeux dans les miens. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges et ses yeux brillent plus fort que les étoiles au dessus de nous quand il me murmure à nouveau ce « je t'aime ». Ces mots qu'il emprisonne sur mes lèvres, qu'il a tatoué sur ma peau, me montre, que finalement, le bonheur peut-être à portée de la main.

Je me rappellerais a jamais de cette image : sous une nuit étoilée, nous deux, enlacés sur une plage, Tom au dessus de moi, perdu en moi, et moi…égaré entre sable et écume.

** FIN **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon...Bah voilà...Les jets de tomates sont autorisés! Evitez les pierres, j'aimerais ne pas être plus amochée que je ne le suis déjà --' !

Je vous quitte la mort dans l'âme en espérant que vous me laisserez des petites reviews...Pour mes 20 ans? Bon c'était le 6 novembre mais bon...

Kisoux!

x Harrie x


End file.
